Eyes are dazzled by light from a streetlamp or from a headlight of a vehicle at night, and therefore, visibility of an object is deteriorated. Furthermore, light is irregularly reflected by a wet road surface or raindrops during rainfall, and therefore, visibility of an object is further deteriorated. It is considered that this is because light having a wavelength of 482 nm as a center acts on a photoreceptor within the eyes, pupillary light reflex is prompted, and the pupil is contracted to suppress incidence of light into the eyes.
Patent Document 1 discloses a vision device using a polarization filter and a colored sheet in combination. In Patent Document 1, it is also disclosed that it is possible to improve visibility at night during rainfall.
Patent Document 2 discloses a spectacle frame with illumination in which illumination is installed in the spectacle frame. In Patent Document 2, it is also disclosed that it is possible to improve visibility of an object at night or in a dark place by illuminating the front of the eyes with illumination.
Patent Document 3 discloses an optical filter which selectively absorbs light of a specific wavelength, and light shielding spectacles using the optical filter.
Patent Document 4 discloses a display filter containing a specific porphyrin compound. Patent Document 5 discloses a spectacle lens containing a specific porphyrin compound.